blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 150
is the 150th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As Noelle wonders about the magic power that is radiating from Luck and Ben, Kirsch notices that the mana is beautiful but is the same sinister mana that Langris had. Luck and Ben hug each other, while also commenting about how they were able to come back. Luck then says that he will handle this, which Ben asks if he will be alright since he has just woken up. Noelle asks what they are talking about, Luck point his arm out and comments about how this won't take much since they are humans. Luck fires a bolt of lighting but only manages to graze Noelle. Luck notices that he has missed, and says that its been a long time since he is rusty. Kirsch quickly puts up a barrier, and says that he has not idea what has happened, but Luck and Ben are not themselves. Kirsch also tells Noelle to prepare for battle, which Noelle replies that Luck is a member of the Black Bulls. Luck says that he will take them on directly, which Kirsch notices that Luck's mana is swelling and tells Noelle to defeat herself. Noelle asks why Luck is doing this, while putting up a barrier around her and Kirsch. Luck charges and manages to get through both barriers. Kirsch and Noelle wonders what has happened to Luck since he mana is not an entirely different level but he is not brainwashed. Luck notices the mana that Kirsch and Noelle has, and asks if they are royalty. elsewhere, Rhya has transformed into his true form. As Zora comments about the situation, while thinks about how Rhya was a monster before his mana gotten even more ridiculous. Rhya comments about how he knows when someone is lying, because he himself is a liar. Rhya then says that Asta words were honest, and how Asta has moved his slightly. Rhya also thinks about how that human was not lying back then, and because they trusted him it resulting in that. Rhya comments about how he will never trust again, and in order to excise any trust, he will kill him. Rhya uses Light and Dark Magic to attack with, which Asta is surprised that he is using two different types of magic at the same time. Mereoleona counters by using a spell to destroy both spells. Mereoleona tells Asta that even through he wants them to understand each other, there is no path that will reach that goal. Mereoleona also comments about how the enemies feelings are set in stone, and that they only want to kill them. Asta replies that he will win, and create a path where they can understand one another. Mereoleona accepts Asta answer, but replies that if he drags his feet for too long then she will defeat them herself. Mereoleona then fires a spell at Rhya, which Rhya notices that it will be the end of him if the spell hits him. Rhya decides to dodge the spell, and uses Light and Spatial Magic to dodge it. Mereoleona thinks about what Rhya had done to dodge her spell. Rhya comments about how incredible Valtos's magic is while using both magics, but says that it unfortunate that he is probably dead already. Rhya then uses a Light and Spatial Magic to attack both Asta and Mereoleona. Zora wonders what to do about Rhya now. Rill suddenly bursts into the room with a Four-Headed Lindworm and notices Rhya. Magic and Spells used References Navigation